


Faith

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Phan fluff [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Phan Fluff, Shy Dan, it's just cuteness, no actual timeline stated, non youtuber Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan joins Phil for a livestream one evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff.

"Hi guys!"

Phil's voice was warm as he started the livestream. He watched as the chat started slowly exploding with comments. He grinned in response.

"How is everyone?" he questioned, settling into a routine.

About twenty minutes into the livestream, Phil heard a voice being cleared in the doorway and glanced up before his smile brightened. "Hey! Come join me?"

"I dunno..."

"They don't bite, I promise," Phil remarked, holding a hand out to Dan.

It took a bit more coaxing before Dan moved to sit next to Phil. "Alright, guys! This is Dan. He isn't a YouTuber, but he does have a twitter if you want to follow him. It's linked in my last video."

Dan waved at the screen, hand almost completely covered by a hoodie sleeve.

Phil grinned at the chat. "'he's so cute!' Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

Dan threw a dirty look at Phil, but said nothing.

This got a laugh out of Phil, and he immediately went back to what he was doing.

About ten minute into it, Dan relaxed and curled into Phil's side, head resting on his shoulder as he watched the chat scroll.

Phil fell quiet as he watched the chat after this happened. "'Are you two together?'" Phil glanced over at Dan, who had tensed up beside him.

"We are. If anyone has an issue, then please leave," Phil responded calmly when he returned his gaze to the screen of his laptop.

But no one said anything harsh. In fact, most of those in the chat seemed perfectly happy with this news.

Dan gave a small smile in response to this.

When the hour-long livestream was coming to an end, Dan smiled happily at computer, waving. "Bye! I'm gonna go start on dinner," he said calmly, kissing Phil's cheek before he disappeared.

Phil's smile widened at this, and he ended the livestream not long after that before joining Dan in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Dan shrugged. "It makes you happy," he pointed out, turning in Phil's arms to meet his eyes.

"Still, I know how you are," Phil remarked before he pulled Dan into a kiss


End file.
